Generation Avengers
by nerdyangelqueen
Summary: two sisters, two organizations, one deadly secret. when Rachael svehla decides to take a normal vacation with her sister up in New York from her otherwise unnatural life working as a NEST agent she doesn't know what to expect when the all spark makes a mysterious reappearance she and her sister, an agent of SHIELD have to risk everything including their own freedom to find it.
1. prologue

A SMALL EAST TEXAS TOWN, 2012

Rachael could remember the day perfectly even though she wished she really hadn't, sitting against her couch as a young child, tears of a childhood fear burning in her throat. She sat there with her father and grandfather, glued to the television, watching as the decepticons attacked Chicago. Rachael was about five at the time, and she never knew that she would be a big part of this war and many more to come. Her fear still fresh on her now thirteen year old mind as she stared at the similar seen before her once again. This time it was another alien race, there had been no decepticon sightings for quite a few months sinse she had awakened her abilities. They were called the chitauri, and they were led to destroy the human race by the Asgardian Loki . Rachael wrapped her fingers around her fathers, fear thrumming in her chest, she was begging god that they would make it through again. Her father whispered in her ear, assuring her that everything would be fine. However Rachael had trouble believing him. She squeezed harder in response, whispering to her father, tears trailing down her cheeks, " I should be there! I can help!" her father quickly hushed her, clasping her hand tighter. He had nearly lost her once he refused to go through it again. Pakker, her autobot guardian, leaned down to her ear, in human form whispering to her in response, " not yet Rachael, this war isn't yours to fight." he says repeating the words of optimus prime. Rachael throws him a desperate glance, " whats the point to having these abilities if I cant use them for the good of other people!" her voice cracks as she mutters, " the war with the decepticons wasn't mine to fight either pak, but im still fighting it aren't I ?" at that the room went eerily silent, a hushed tone took over as the portal began to close and the chitauri stopped coming. Rachael sighed heavily, her eyes locked on screen, thinking of she, her family, and her two friends who were caught up in the same war as herself. Emma and Geovanna had been normal girls once too, until they were discovered by NEST personnel. Rachael shivered slightly , her father reaching over and pulling her close as he did when she was a child. Rachael shivered as her father turned to her, she knew that this wasn't the first of many battles and it certainly would never be the last.

ONE YEAR LATER

Rachael sat perched on the couch arm, clutching the phone to her ear, her sisters voice ringing on the other end. Her sister had gotten a scholarship within their school to study abroad in new york city. Rachael never missed a call when it came to her older sister, they were very close and the thought of going a day without her terrified Rachael. She was at home alone today, her father at work, her little brother visiting her mother, and Pakker out on a mission with the other autobots so hearing her sisters voice was a comfort. " I'm proud of you Sarah!" she said excitedly, pride swelling in her voice. Sarah laughs softly in amusement, " you tell me that everyday Rach! Its nothing new to me!" the now fourteen year old Rachael beams with excitement as she teases back, " well since Tu-san is busy working who else is there to tell you but me?" Sarah shrugged on the other end of the line, she had learned to adjust to her little sisters minor changes in personality, she could bubbly one minute and pissed off the next! " Rach, its nothing special, I'm just here in new york studying the rest of my highschool career, besides without you here it gets pretty boring!" Rachael was a year and a half younger then Sarah was, as they grew up they shared everything, clothes, books, toys, movies, and most especially their room. Without her there every morning Sarah felt a little off. " look on the bright side," Rachael says pulling her out of her trance, " you get to talk with me everyday and I hear there are a lot of hot guys up there." Rachael says purring. Sarah smiled again at her sisters attempts to cheer her up, Sarah never really got to see her, considering Seymour never allowed her to stay home for to long, it was honestly nothing new. " Rach I'm sixteen years old and every relationship I've been in so far hasn't worked out! You're lucky that you have somebody who actually cares for you in your life." the other end went silent for a moment, leading Sarah to be a bit worried. She could hear a sniffle on the other end, something wasn't right! " Rach? What happened? Tell me!" her sister quietly murmured, so low that Sarah could barely make out what she said, " he broke up with me Sarah!" Sarah felt a surge of anger burn through her mind, no one hurt her little sister and got away with it! She felt like running their right now and crossing between the portal to kill him right now, but for Rachael's sake she kept calm. " Rachael, I'm sorry!" " don't be," Rachael says softly, " it wasn't your fault to begin with, it was mine for falling for him! Cole told me it was because he wanted to protect me from his enemies!" sarah clenched her fist tightly as she heard Rachael crying softly on the other end. That was a lame ass excuse, and Sarah was seriously considering kicking some pretty ninja boy ass, if it wouldn't risk her identity being discovered! Rachael loved him, and he broke her heart, that ass hole deserved worse than any punishment shield could provide! " Sarah!" Rachael says in a begging tone, " please don't do anything, he loves me and I respect his decision!" Sarah sighed heavily hiding her claws as Clint, her mentor, opened a door behind her, placing his hand against her shoulder. " besides Geo and Emma punished him enough, I wouldn't want him to be humiliated any more than he already has been!" Sarah felt a short laugh echo in her throat, " I cant make any promises Rach! Tell you what, why don't you spend the summer up here with me? My apartment is just big enough for two, and I could use someone to talk to. What do you say?" Sarah could almost see Rachael in her mind, her brown curls bouncing up and down , and her icy blue eyes that matched her own sparkling with excitement as she squeeled, " of course, I'd love too! But I don't think Seymour would approve of it, you know how strict he is!" Sarah rolled her eyes, " I could give a rats ass what Mr. Simmons says, you're in need of therapy and you're coming to new york missy!" Rachael laughs melodically, " okay Ane-chan, I'll see you soon, love you!" Sarah smiles softly in return, " love you too Rach!" and at that the line went dead. Clint glances at her from across the room, his arms crossed over his chest leaving his muscles to ripple under the shirt he was wearing, " who was that?" Sarah answered him simply, " my little sister." Clint frowns as he throws a glance out the window, " not that its any of my business Sarah but have you told her yet?" Sarah's smile faded as she turns away, " no, I haven't. I cant do that to her Clint!"there was no one in the world that mattered more to Sarah then her family, and the thought of Rachael's hurt was just too much. Clint ran his hand through his spiked up sandy blonde hair, an exasperated look in his pale eyes, " listen kid , I'm going to say this now, if you want her here fury wont tolerate any secrets, you either tell her or Fury will , that simple." Sarah ducked her eyes away from him disappointment riding in her chest, " you win! Ill tell her as soon as she gets here." Clint smiles, " good, and I've been meaning to ask you, who is this Mr. Simmons guy you keep mentioning? What is he your step dad or something?" Sarah just lets out a laugh, " hell no!" Clint's eyebrow arches upwards in surprise. Sarah flushes as she quickly responds back, " hes a..." Sarah pauses for a moment, trying to find the appropriate word that wouldn't give up to much about her sisters secret, she trusted Clint but she still wasn't sure about him. If shield found out about Rachael's secret they would use experiments on her and Sarah didn't like the sound of that., " he's a close family friend, he takes care of Rachael when my dad is at work." she responds finally. It was a lie of course, only part of it was true, but Sarah was satisfied with it. She knew Clint wasn't stupid but he seemed satisfied with the story she had provided nodding in response. As an agent of shield Sarah knew one thing, the organization itself was centered around lies, she fit in nicely with everyone else there.


	2. The Allsparks Return

1

The Allspark's Return

today was the day that I would finally leave for new york city, I had been waiting for weeks to get the okay from NEST. I still have a few rounds to make in our small base along the coast in Diego Garcia, saying bye to everyone before I left. Epps, my friend and fellow soldier, looks up as I walk into the room, my hair a mangled mess of long tangled brown curls, my bangs hanging in my pale blue eyes, I should really get that cut soon. The room was quiet, yet again the whole base was quiet, no life save the occasional autobot com that came in every now and then. No one was here, the autobots were all out hunting what remained of the cons, and a lot of our human counterparts were doing the same. This is just a normal day at the NEST base of Diego Garcia. So why was I so jittery. " well now if it isn't our very own sleeping beauty!" Epps says, a laugh escaping his lips. Epps was a very laughable person, you almost never caught the guy frowning. " shut up Sargent, your lucky that your up their on the rail otherwise id strangle you!" he laughs again, his eyes shining, " I have no doubts that you can kid! Remind me never to actually piss you off!" most of the time Epps wore his army gear, but today was one of the rare days that he wore a plain t-shirt that showed off his muscles, rippling under his dark skin, and a plain pair of old jeans. I met Epps about a year ago, when I was dragged into this war, quite by accident mind you. It sounded ridiculous, every bit of it at first. Me, important, when I could barely walk out my own door in the morning without tripping over my own two feet? Ridiculous! But it was true, I, of all people had been chosen by an alien race to defend the earth, a rare form of their life energy, golden energon flowing through my veins . I chose to use these abilities that were given to me as a child to protect those who couldnt fight for themselves, I was still a long way to go until I could control my abilities enough to do that . I wasn't the only one, my best friend Geovanna was dragged in with me because the primes had chosen her to protect the matrix of leadership, the power only trusted in the hands of the primes, which never left her wrist. our friend Emma had special capabilities as well thanks to her father, Sam's contact with the all spark, the life history and center of the cybertronian race. Apparently it was destroyed, but the knowledge of the all spark transformed into the minds of Emma and her father, who died when she was about eight. We were in this together, the three of us, and we would always go down fighting! I yawn heavily as I stretch out my arms, hearing small chatter coming from down the hall. It was probably major Lennox and one of his superiors. I walk over to one of the many desks that occupy the room and take a seat, not like they were ever used in the first place. This room was only used when the soldiers had a meeting discussing strategy, and with them all gone on mission the room was nearly empty, with the exception of Epps and me. Epps steps down from the rail and tosses me something, I catch it with ease, looking down to see that it was a radio com. " Simmons has been calling all day, you should of told him you were leaving for New York." Epps says an annoyed tone sounding in his voice, " he hasn't stopped complaining since he found out!" I roll my eyes, placing the com down, " honestly, when will the guy ever give me a break!" Seymour Simmons was the guy in charge of my division in NEST, and he never could stop nagging. The guy was an arrogant, bossy, manipulative, annoying, millionaire that, by my standards, loved to hear himself talk! I liked to call him the tony stark of Sector Seven. I figure he and Seymour would be great friends judging by what I read in the tabloids. To my surprise I hear an all to familiar voice, as major lennox and none other than mister Seymour Simmons himself walk through the door. Damn it I cant catch a break! Timing has never been my friend. To be honest if father time and the fates were real they'd probably hate my guts. Seymour was a tall man, with dark short black curls that were streaked with gray , a deep tan to his skin, deep almond colored eyes and a signature long nose. It didn't surprise me considering he was Italian, sometimes if you listened hard enough you could hear his accent come out when hes mad, like he was right now. " young lady, I've called you five times today, why haven't you answered?" I shrug, normally I would've started yelling back at him but today I was honestly to tired to deal with any crap. I had a plane to catch and I was already a few minutes late. "Seymour, if you keep nagging me like this im gonna miss my flight!" I say calmly, " now would you please allow me to leave?" Seymour frowned, deepening the small lines crossing his face, " you aren't going to miss anything because you're not going, end of discussion!" I roll my eyes in annoyance, shrugging my bag onto my shoulder, " last I checked Simmons my dad has more authority then you do and he okayed this trip so you, my friend, cant say crap!" Epps was trying his hardest not to laugh, yet again with his personality that wasn't possible Major Lennox caughed, concealing his face with his hand but I could tell that he was laughing too. ''Simmons, ill say this right now, she just put you in your place!" Seymour glared sharply at us, the laughter stopping, " Rachael, don't you remember what happened a year ago? New york isn't exactly the safest place to have a family vacation right now, you especially!" and with that he proceeded onward with his nagging, and telling me how my powers would get me into trouble, blah blah blah. It was honestly just another one of his long pointless introductory speeches that no one listened to. I ignore Seymour's talk and turn to major lennox, a tall man in his mid thirties about Epps's age, with spiked up dark brown hair, about my color, and dark blue eyes, he wore his fighting gear which was of course black, because they mostly faught at night, " hello major, how are you doing this fine evening?" I say sneering slightly at Seymour's expression from being ignored. Epps walked over to us slinging his arm over my shoulder in a friendly manner. He was like family, yet again all of them were, even Seymour with his annoying nagging was like family to me. Seymour snarled, " do you even hear a word I'm saying?" I pause for a moment sneering proudly, some people would call it mean but I just enjoyed teasing Seymour too much to give it up, " oh I heard you, I just chose to completely ignore you." Seymour frowned in dissaproval, looking as though he were about to say something but at the last moment he chose not to. Seymour motions me over, his hand rotating at a constant loop, " come here," he says all the anger in his voice fading, I frown looking over at lennox to my left and epps to my right, they nod. " Rachael don't make me ask again!" Seymour says a scolding tone of impatience replacing the soft voice that was just there. I quickly scuttle over to him, trying my hardest not to run away, the guy was pretty intimidating despite common belief. At first I expected him to smack me across the arm or something, so as he reaches out his arms I flinch a bit before realizing that he was pulling me into a hug. " just be safe, and come back! I need you remember!" I smile softly pulling my hand up and hugging him back, I was making the poor guy cry, " well Seymour its not true what they say about you! You act like a big jerk when in reality your actually a big softie!" I say teasingly, it was honestly the truth, yes he could be annoying sometimes but that was just because he cared. "your a teddy bear Simmons!" Major Lennox says chuckling mildly. Seymour looks at me firmly, " don't tell anyone!" I duck out of his arms saying my goodbyes, and apoligizing for leaving. " don't worry about it kid, go have fun in new york!" lennox says proudly, " see you in three months kid!" I nod, exiting the room feeling a sense of worry edge through my mind. Would the team be okay? Then I remembered who I was talking about, Geo and Emma would keep them in line! Speaking of Geovanna and Emma I still had a few more people to say bye to.

…

Emma and Geo were in their usual places, sitting in the observation room chatting casually, Emma looks my way as I enter the room and smiles, " hey Brookie, how are you doing?" her English accent almost as thick as her mothers. I roll my eyes, I seriously hated that nickname. My sister mainly used it to annoy the crap out of me and it worked. She used it as a teaser for my middle name, which happened to be Brooke, I had absolutely no use for it whatsoever, so Sarah and my friends came up with a use for it. " Em you know how I detest that nickname!" Geovanna chuckles evily next to her, " which is exactly why we use it in the first place!" I smack her arm playfully, " shut up!" Geovanna smiled, " when I'm right I'm right!" I smile sadly, remembering why I was here, " I'm going to miss you guys!" Emma sighs heavily, " come on Rach, its only three months, and if it helps you get over cole then I'm all for it!" Geo nods in distinction, they always had my back the two of them, and they were the whole reason why I was able to accept coles deciscion! " Em ive told you a thousand times, im over him, nothing that I do has anthing to do with him anymore, ive moved on!" for some odd reason everyone assumed that cole was the cause of all my problems. It annoyed the crap out of me when they did. Emma was about to speak up again when she was cut off by an alarm. Geo smiled, " you in the mood to make a slot for one more mission before you leave?" I feel a smile tug at the edge of my lips, cracking my knuckles in response, " bring it!"

…

did I ever say that I hate flying? Helicopters scare the crap out of me and of all the transportation provided I was stuck with the helicopter. The problem with flying is it requires you to go really high up, and I hate heights! Emma looks over at me as I frantically tap my foot, I probably looked a nervous wreck, " you rethinking this Brookie?" I throw her a desperate glance, " not a chance in hell! By the way if I throw up I'm aiming at you, for dragging me onto this thing!" Geovanna chuckles, " just don't look down and I'm sure you'll be just fine!" I close my eyes tightly, holding my stomach for support. I am so over this flying crap! Major Lennox calls out to me, " Rachael if its too much we could always just turn back and drop you off at the airport!" I throw him a glare that could kill, " major, I don't quit because of a minor fear that I have!" I have proved that thousands of times, my ex knew as much. No minor weakness was going to bring me down! " I will say one thing though," I snarl, " its y'all's funeral!" major laughs shortly patting my shoulder gently, " would it make you feel better to smash some decepticon faces?" I grin wickedly, " hell yeah!" The pilot up front called back to us, " Major, we've reached our location!" The major nodded effectively, " start the drop sequence now!" I felt a sick feeling overwhelm me as I clutch my stomach tighter. The idea of jumping out of this thing made my skin crawl. Epps pats my shoulder, " It'll be okay kid, we got your back!" I yell aloudly so that I can make myself heard over the wind, " I'm not worried about the cons Epps, I'm worried about falling!" epps nudges me forward towards the open door of the copter, " you'll be fine, you're a soldier remember!" I clutch my parachute pack tightly, " yeah but I'm also a fourteen year old girl who happenedly hates jumping out of helicopters!" I chant to myself to calm me down , " don't die, don't die, don't die!" finally I gathered the courage to jump and I had to resist the urge to cry because I was really really high up. I felt my feet hit something solid and when I opened my eyes and realized it was all over I breathed a heavy sigh of relief, looking up at the skies mouthing, " thank you!" Epps hits next, followed by Geo, Emma, and then lastly the Major. Epps walks over to me proudly, " nice work kid," he says smacking me on the back, " you actually survived that one!" I smack him on the arm, " not funny epps not funny!" Emma runs over her hair bouncing perfectly as she went, " nice drop Rachael, if you hadn't been screaming bloody murder the whole way down I would have called it perfect!" I flush hotly, how emabarassing! Here I was at the battlefield, someone who is supposed to be a hero when I came down screaming like a baby! Kind of ironic if you think about it! Geo hushes us both motioning towards the major, if the decepticons heard us it would give up our chances of being successful. Emma and I both nod, understanding, we had both witnessed enough missions to know what was required. This was no longer fun and games this was war! I had a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach that the decepticons were close, too close! We all start walking, keeping alert at all of our angles, Epps cocked his gun beside me, Major Lennox doing the same while whispering into his com, " optimus, we're here, whats your status?" static rang through the other end as optimus's familiar voice answered, " the decepticons are surrounding you major, it would not be wise to engage!" lennox smiled, " optimus when have we ever not engaged?" optimus spoke back, " be warned, the target is massive and hes heading your way!" I can hear a rumbling now, knowing what it is. We all look up to see a huge decepticon running at us. " that is one big mother.." " epps watch your six!" I shout as I run at him tackling him to the ground as decepticon fire blew a hole directly where he originally stood. The autobots followed soon after pulling their advanced weaponry and pointing it in every direction. Pakker, my own autobot, shot me a look that was clearly his way of saying you shouldnt be here right now, " rachael I thought you had a plane to catch!" I smile sharply as I stand up, my hand glowing with power, " what and miss this! No way in hell!" " young lady," he says, fatherly annoyance sounding in his voice, " if we survive this we really need to have a talk about that mouth of yours!" the moment he said that a beam of power shot from my hand and decapitated a decepticon. " anything else youd like to add pak?" emma yells over to us, fighting alongside Dino and bumble bee, a fully charged weapon in her hands, "less talk more fighting guys!" geovanna stood by her autobot, sideswipe, changing her hand elbow up into an atomatic weapon that matched sideswipe's, " nothing brings me more joy then kicking decepticon ass!" sideswipe looks down at her, " Geovanna sometimes I wonder about you!" geo smiles, laughing a little at the joke sideswipe had made, sounding cheshire like, " trust me I do too." we were caught off guard when a decepticon came at us, pinning Geovanna, Emma, and myself against trees. " where is it?" it hissed sharply in my ear. Geo and emma throw glances my way, clutching their throats as the decepticon gripped tighter, we were being strangled by this thing! " I don't know what your talking about!" I rasp hoarsley. The decepticon snarls at me, its fangs exposed, " don't tempt me girl! Where is the all spark?" the allspark? This thing was nuts, the all spark was no longer in existence, being destroyed over thirteen years ago, how the hell would their be any trace of it left? I hear a comotion as the decepticon shrieks in my face. Turning to see what it was, I catch a glimpse of Geovanna falling free of the things grip into sideswipe's passenger seat. I hear the terrible sound again as Emma sharply stabs it with a shard of leftover glass, passing out as the thing releases her, falling into Dino. I feel relief tug in my chest but also pain. A terrible pain of being slowly strangled to death threatening to overtake my senses. I lash out at the thing but its no use, it was too strong and wouldn't fall for the same trick twice. " tell me girl, where is it?" the decepticon demands thrashing me about. I struggle to speak, my eyes watering from the pressure against my throat! " I don't know" I say harshly blood dribbling down my chin. The decepticon hisses in impatience, as if dissatisfied it slams my head hard against the surface of the tree, causing me to see stars. " tell me the truth girl, where is it?" I scream in terror, " I dont know, I told you I dont know!" the decepticon snarls angrily repeatedly slamming my head into the tree, attempting to kill me! I hear pakkers voice call out in terror, screaming out my name, but it was too late, I was beginning to lose to the voices in my head telling me to just give up. As the decepticon pulls me back, I feel my body take over, and suddenly I was lost within my conciousness, not remembering a thing that occurred and losing control of my body entirely to my subconscious.

…

. . .

pakker could only stand helplessly as rachael was being hurt. Never before had pakker felt so helpless. He only wished he could reach her through the surrounding cons, he was desperate at this point! Pakker hit his way through the cons, trying to reach her only realizing a second to late that they were going to kill her! "rachael!" he called aloudly, trying to reach her. Rachael turned his way tears spilling down her cheeks as her head lulled back and with a sudden movement snapped back up, her eyes were, from the irises out to the entire eyeball glowing a sharp color gold, her hair changing from its dark brown to a radiant gold. Her body radiated power, and she had a terrifying air about moved with a fluid motion, shooting the con off her with such force that he didnt get back up! Rachael for some reason or another was no longer herself! Golden sparks shot off her body, her powers were beginning to get out of control and this was worrying him. Lennox ran up to him, " pakker whats wrong with her! Shes lost control of her actions." pakker shook his head frantically, " she just snapped!" at that pakker ran her way, feeling the pressure of her movements. Her aura was heavy now and dangerous, she was lost to her subcontiousness and pakker had no idea how to get her back. But pakker was a crazy thinker, and right now he risked a crazy thought and ran straight at her, in his holoform, grabbing her tightly and pulling her close despite the pain it caused. " rachael," he whispered soothingly in her ear, " im here its okay. Your okay." it was working, as she responded the sparks surrounding her body began to subside. She whispered hoarsley slowly regaining her concious mind, "pakker" she choked as her eyes rolled back in her head and she fell into his arms. Pakker lifted her up into his arms, princess style, protecting her as major lennox ran up to him, " ill take the kid pakker, ratchet says he wants to see her in the sick bay." pakker hesitates for a moment, looking down at the young girl he thought of like a daughter, " please, take care of her." he says brokenly as he gently hands her over to the major. Major lets out a gasp of shock, " pakker shes burning up!" pakker flinched at those words, whenever a human was burning up it was never a good thing. He felt his failure pressure his thoughts, he had one job, to protect her at all cost and he had failed. He walked beside the major as he gently laid her inside bumblebee, hearing her heavy breathing. Lennox turned to pakker who threw him a desperate glance, " get her to ratchet as soon as you can! Ill follow behind you! Optimus gently held a firm grip against his shoulder, " pakker its out of our hands now, ratchet will take care of her. Just know my young comrade that it wasnt your fault." pakker nodded respectfully, watching as bumblebee drove off, pakker transformed following them at top speed.

…

I woke up to the sound of whirring machines and a thick smell of disinfectant cleaners. Why was I here? I should be on a flight to new york right now! I attempt to pull myself up only to feel a sharp tug on the inside of my arm, looking down I see a medical iv injected their with medicine running through it. What happened, why was I in a hospital bed? I hear a familiar voice beside me sigh heavily with relief, " thank god your awake!" pakker says choking up, " you had us worried there!" what was pakker talking about? Had I done something wrong? " where are we pak?" I ask , surprised by the raspy tone in my voice. Pakker turns to major lennox and epps, nodding their way, " your in the sick bay rachael. You lost control of yourself and overdid it!" I frown in confusion. My powers were under control, I practiced forever to get over the system so what was he saying? Ratchet walked in his voice lined with worry, " you snapped rachael. Your abilities nearly killed pakker was able to stop you in time to prevent anything fatal to happen." I shake my head confused, " what does that mean?" ratchet threw a worried glance towards pakker, major, and epps, " rachael I dont know how to tell you this but, your powers have...grown more sensitive as a result of you being hit on the head so many times." I jolt upwards, wincing at the pain in my arm, " are you saying im back to square one?" ratchet nods sadly his expression showing pity, " you need to practice your control! I dont recommend doing anything stressful, and I highly recommend you stay away from the mass public if you feel your abilities cant hold up like now. I look down at myself and flinch, it had been a while since I glowed and it was a pain in the ass to deal with because I never knew when it would start up. " so does this mean that new york is off?" I was at the brink of crying now, after trying so hard to contain my powers on my own I had lost. Major quickly interupts trying to sound as calm as possible, " we arent saying new york is off rachael we're just saying don't do anything..." "rash!" ratchet interupts his voice stern, " meaning no missions until you are fully recovered, and most importantly keep your emotions in check!" I roll my eyes. Its not like that thought never occurred to me. But that would be a lot harder then it sounds. I was a fourteen year old teenager who recently went through a breakup and they thought that I could just keep my emotions in check! " don't snap and you'll be fine." Epps says reassuringly, I shoot him a glare of annoyance, " stop using that word!" Epps threw his hands up " sorry about that." I flip my hair out of my face confused on what to say, " I should tell my sister! I'll obviously have to catch a later flight tonight." " tomorrow!" Pakker corrects quickly. " you have to stay the night for observation, just in case!" ratchet informs, " don't look at us like that Rachael! You know that it isn't our rule its NEST's." I grumble under my breath, this wasnt fair! I told my sister I would be ready today, not tomorrow, and I didn't enjoy the idea of being stuck here in the sick bay over night. I have never liked hospitals and I never will. Epps nods, " we'll take our leave now. Oh and Rachael we called your sister for you." I swing my legs back and forth over the edge of the bed smiling nervously, " was she mad?" Epps laughs nervously, his voice shaky as he answered, " mad is an understatement, she was ticked off!" I sigh heavily, great! Now I had to deal with my sisters speech on how I needed to stop overdoing it! Just what I needed, an angry older sister! Epps and major Lennox nod my way as they exit the room. Pakker lifts up out of his chair nodding to ratchet, " ill be outside, Rach don't do anything you'll regret!" as he turned to leave I heard him call over to someone, " you two can come in now, shes wide awake!" Emma and Geo poke their heads into the door frame just outside the room, their faces showing concern. Now I really felt guilty, two of my best friends and here they had to watch me get myself into trouble. Emma smiles softly holding a small box of get well chocolate, my all time favorite food, and a small rose, " hey Brookie how are you feeling?" she asks her accent cutting her words crisply. You knew when Emma was upset because a lot like Seymour her accent came through thickly when she became emotional. I groan grazing my hand against the soft spot in the back of my head, wincing, " I feel like a freight train ran over my head !" " that sounds accurate considering you have a concussion!" ratchet says putting his medical input into our conversation, " I'm surprised you survived such a fatal beating!" Geovanna smiles proudly, " well, shes a lot tougher then she looks!any punk ass decepticon that doesn't realize that is in for a huge beating!" emma laughs , " Geo I can see why sideswipe is so worried about you! You're starting to sound like Ironhide!" " and that's not necessarily a good thing!" I say choking with laughter. Ratchet sighs in dissaproval but doesn't say anything. By now he was used to our personalities. " speaking of which Geovanna, Emma, you were supposed to stay for your check ups!" Geo pulls the neckline of her t-shirt down so that ratchet can see her throat, showing some now purpleing bruises, " check up done! can I go now?" she says quickly releasing her neckline. Ratchet snarls, now annoyed with Geovanna's refusal to let him check her over, " sit!" he commands sternly turning to Emma as well, " both of you!" Emma grumbles annoyed as she sits herself in the bed next to mine. I show her a smile of sympathy, " welcome to my world!" she shoots me a glare throwing a random towel at me, " shut up!" I shrug, " I don't think I can." Geovanna looks my way as ratchet starts examining her from head to toe, " come on you two, stop fighting with each other and deal with it! Our autobots aren't going to apreciate cleaning up any mess we leave!" I laugh shortly , " speaking of, where are those three?" emma yawns as if shes bored, which I dont blame her for, " Dino decided to go out on patrol with bumblebee and Optimus, and Sideswipe..." " Sidesweipe is currently talking with his brother, Mudskip , and Mudflap about who knows what!" Geo interupts leaning against the bed frame, " considering he's my ride I don't think I'll be heading out any time soon!" I felt for her. Mostly when sideswipe talked with his brother or the twins he would spend hours on end with them. He honestly had no consistency with timing unless it came to the battlefield. Emma of course was the one to ask the sensitive question that everyone else was afraid to ask, " what if the decepticons are right and the all spark were to return?" ratchet frantically hushed her,concern ringing in his voice, " Emma don't say such a thing!we have absolutely no proof that the decepticon that hurt the three of you was telling the truth!" I throw him a sharp glare that honestly could kill you if you happened to be close enough, " it certainly feels like he was telling the truth!" I snarl motioning towards the back of my head. Ratchet wasn't exactly great at dealing with people when they were yelling at him, he was a surprisingly calm being for someone who dealt with brutal death and a century long war that still hadn't ended yet even with the decepticon leader, Megatron's death. Geovanna looks my way and I feel the familiar tingle of her mind colliding with mine as she spoke, not aloud but within my conscience, " Rachael that was a little out of line. Try to understand it from ratchets viewpoint. He just doesn't want to see another war fought over the all spark resulting in many a death of his comrades." Geovanna could read and speak through the minds of others thanks to the primes, and as I thought about what she had said I had realized she was right. It wasn't ratchets fault that this war was turning out the way it was, I had no right to blame him for it. Ratchet turned my way an apologetic smile crossing his holo forms lips, " I apologize for my incompetence Rachael, I just don't want..." Geovanna quickly interrupts him understanding sounding in her voice, " you just don't want the war of cybertron to repeat its course on earth! Its all right ratchet we all understand." Geovanna motions me forward with her head as if to say go on hes waiting. A silent tension enters the room before I speak, " no ratchet, you have no reason to apologize, I understand." Geovanna smiles satisfied with my answer. Ratchet just nods quietly , " all right you need your rest, lights out!" he shouts out the words and with that our world once again went dark.

…

sarah sat bored in the waiting hall of Dr. Bruce Banner's office. It was her required monthly check up and about an hour before she had gotten the call from Major Lennox and Master Sargent Epps. Sarah yawned a loud and exhausted yawn, almost like that of a dog, appropriate considering she had wolf genes in her. SHIELD had its requirements for their agents and for those such as Sarah and Bruce, whose powers were closely triggered by anger, had to get check ups on their health and control at least once a month. Bruce opened the door his eyes locked on her, " good morning Sarah!" Sarah noded shortly, " Dr. Banner." she says walking into his lab without making a fuss. Bruce throws her a serious glance, " Sarah I've told you, my friends call me Bruce!" Sarah snickered softly, it was an old habit that her father had drilled into herself and her sister, " pay respect where respect is due." and apparently it was having a hard time dying out. she sighs softly, a sound of patience and irritation, " I'm sorry Bruce, its an old habit that is very hard to break!" Bruce let out a short laugh, which was a good sign coming from him. If he was angry then their was a huge risk involved. He did after all have another half, " a raging green rage monster" as tony would say. That was part of the reason that Sarah chose to get her appointments done by him, he understood her situation even if he wasn't that kind of doctor. Sarah sat up on the examination table, casually chatting with Bruce about her family and how she was slowly getting better at controlling her wolf half. Bruce smiled softly to himself, he always enjoyed talking with Sarah,' she always brought out the sensitive side in him. " that's good that you're learning to stay calm, I can at least feel glad enough that I've helped you with that." Sarah nods, " now as for my wolf form..." she says with reluctancy as if waiting dilibrately for the doctors response. " that, Sarah is something you'll have to tame on your own!" Bruce answered sifting through some paper work as though he was trying to pass the time by. Sarah smiled softly, that was Bruce's way of avoiding a question, unlike her sister whom made it fairly obvious. If Sarah would compare him to anyone shed have to say ratchet was the closest judging by the tall tales her sister would tell of her adventures in NEST. " I already have doc!" bruce raises an eyebrow at the nickname that Sarah Natasha and Clint knew him by, " really, remind me to ask your secret later!" Sarah laughed shortly, " we both have our secrets doc, yours is that you are always angry." she says observing Bruce shrug as if accepting the truth, " and mine is thinking about my family." Bruce looked at her then with a look of sincerity. It was no lie that Sarah was a family person, judging by how often a visit she would spend clambering on and on endlessly about them. Bruce had grown a deep respect for her for that specific reason. " that's a good strategy." Bruce says, remembering Sarah's shoulder from a few weeks earlier. It had been about a week since Bruce patched it up but he still wanted to be sure, " speaking of, hows that shoulder?" Sarah shrugs her shoulder, concealing the pain, to be honest it hurt like hell but Sarah didn't want Bruce to know that. " its not strategy Bruce its truth, and my shoulder is fine." Bruce looked her way again as he walked over holding a needle in his hand a frown cornering his lips, " your lying!" Sarah was taken aback. How could he tell? Bruce answered like he was reading her mind, yet again he often sounded like he did, " if your wondering how I could tell, you forget Sarah, I've known you awhile now, you act a specific way when you lie." sarah grumbled under her breath in defeat as she rolled up her shirt sleeve, revealing the ugly purplish pink scar that was left there by a poisoned bullet just a few weeks ago. Sarah winces sharply as Bruce grazes his hand over the mark, trying to detect if their was any lack of circulation. " we know your arm is still a bit sensitive." he says solemnly, " but other than that I think its healing well." Sarah breathed a heavy sigh of relief. She felt grateful that it was healing well and she wouldn't have to explain much to her sister when she got there. " this might sting a little." Bruce warns pulling out the needle from earlier. Sarah heard a knock on the door then and noticed an annoyed look come over bruce. Sarah could guess why, considering the annoying, billionare tony stark was coming in. stark gave his playful smile as he tossed something at Sarah, " figured you might need this Sarah, to ease the pain." as Sarah caught it she looked down to see a rubber chew toy that you would often buy at the dollar store for your dog. Stark's jokes had a line and he more often then not crossed it. " what the hell is this stark Your sad excuse of a joke?" tony shrugged as he pulled out a bag of dried blueberries offering herself and Bruce one before he started eating them himself. " I honestly thought it was funny."he says through a mouth full of blueberries. " you would!" Bruce says smiling softly, " tony who gave you two access to come in here, I am in the middle of a check up right now." tony looked over at Clint and turned back smiling that smile of his, how could pepper live with this guy? " fury gave me permission, I cant speak for Agent Bartain though." Sarah just ignored tony now, blocking him out of her mind entirely as Bruce injects the needle. " okay Sarah this was filled with anti toxins that will numb the pain for a while until you have entirely cured." Sarah nods smiling at the thought of her sister having to sit here through the shot. Rachael absolutely hated needles and wouldn't be the one to stick around and watch. That's when Sarah's phone rang with the lyrics of monster by skillet playing. Sarah pulled the phone out of her pocket, expecting it to be Seymour Simmons calling to annoy the crap out of her again, instead the name on the screen read Major Will Lennox. Sarah froze in place, a cold terror heavy in her chest. Rachael had given her major Lennox's number in case of emergencies. If he was calling her it couldn't have been for a good reason. " hello?" she asks afraid to hear what the major had to say. " Sarah? Listen we have something to tell you about your sister." Sarah snapped up straight, gripping the phone so tightly that her knuckles turned white under the pressure, " what about her? Is she okay?" major Lennox seemed to be talking with someone else on the line the he came back to her and spoke in a calming tone, " she's fine, just a few bruises and a mild concussion." Sarah frowned, the major seemed to stress the word "mild" a bit too much for her liking, " might I ask what she was doing to get this 'mild' concussion?" Sarah was about to lose it. The major coughed on the other end of the line, " she went on a regular mission with us and she was attacked by a decepticon, nothing you're not used to hearing I'm sure." Sarah was beyond pissed now, she had told her sister no more missions and so on, but her sister never really was one to listen to a word she had to say. " she did what!" Sarah yelled furiously causing the three avengers in the room to jump. Tony had three women he feared, Natasha, pepper, and Sarah. For good reason too considering the fact that Sarah was EXTREMELY dangerous when she was angry. " put her on the phone major!" major Lennox seemed highly stressed now as he spoke through the line trying his hardest to keep Sarah calm, " now Sarah,calm down. Shes in the sick bay with ratchet right now, she cant take any calls because shes unconscious." Sarah snarled through the phone, her teeth bared, " I told that girl not to do anything stupid and you expect me to stay calm!" Epps quickly takes the phone seeing the distress on his best friends face, " listen Sarah, we called to say that we might have to postpone Rachael's trip, judging by how bad a shape shes in. I know you're upset but at least try to stay calm."Sarah exhaled heavily, raking her hand through her light brownish blonde tipped hair, just a shade lighter than Rachael's, " I can try. Tell Rachael not to do anything else until she gets here and please take care of her!"Epps and the major nod on the other end , " we'll do our best." and at that they hung up. Sarah jumped off the examination table, oblivious to the three gaping avengers. " Sarah are you okay?" Clint asks hesitantly. Sarah turned back to him smiling, " yeah, im just fine. Just a little confusion with my little sister is all." Clint frowned as he walked over, taking her by the wrist and pulling it up to eye level, " are you sure, because you don't look it." Sarah hadn't realized how bad it was, sometimes her temper got her into trouble, this was one of those times. The wrist Clint held was extended outward unaturally, razor like claws lengthening at her fingertips. She had started wolfing out without realizing it. Clint's look was that of concern , " Sarah..." but before he could say anything Sarah pulled away, her face hard and expressionless, " Clint if you're going to tell me that I need more control don't. That's why I'm here." she says motioning towards Bruce and pulling her hand to her chest, now a normal human hand. Clint reached out for her but then pulled his hand back to his side, Sarah was right he needed to give her more space, more trust. Sarah nodded Bruce's way,saying her goodbyes as she pulled her bag over her shoulder, " see you tomorrow clint!" she says closing the door behind her as she went. Bruce looked to clint and could tell he was trying to hold his composure, " Agent Bartain, she's an agent of SHIELD, you should have enough confidence in her to know that she can do well on her own." Clint nodded, " I know that doc, she just worries me." tony laughs shortly, " what is she your daughter now Clint?" Clint threw him a glare and muttered, " no but she is my responsibility." tony nodded respectfully, " I get that but..." " you need to give her some space!" Bruce interupts earning an annoyed look from tony which was rare. Clint didn't trust himself with people. It was hard to understand and the assassin didn't want her to wind up like himself and Natasha, a mindless killing machine. " have you told her about the cube?" tony says . Clint shot him an irritated glance, " of course I havent. Fury hasnt authorized her for that information just yet!" the cube was just as powerful as the tesseract, and apparently at some point served as a cybertronian artifact known as the all spark. They had no idea that sarah and her little sister were connected to it more closely than they could ever imagine.

…

...

the next morning I sat impatiently swinging my legs back and forth, tapping my fingers against my legs. Pakker constantly looked over at me annoyed. I can never sit still for to long, most especially if something important was on the line. The room was quiet, and not the disturbing quiet before a storm but more like the quiet that annoyed you into your senses. Ratchet was looking over my medical examination from the night before and making a final deciscion. I didn't realize that I was humming to myself until pakker ran over and hushed me, " stop!" he says urgently, " I get your nervous but that doesn't mean we all have to suffer!" I flush slightly, " sorry pak, I cant help it!" he grumbles under his breath in annoyance, " well learn to help it rach, because I dont want to deal with it!" without another word ratchet walked in, I sit up straight, begging for an answer. " am I cleared?" I say frantically, jumping in my seat. Ratchet nodded sollemnly, " you're cleared!" I rush forward wrapping his hollo form in a quick hug, taking him by surprise, " thank you, ratchet, thankyou!" ratchet turns to pakker a confused look on his face that makes him laugh, " dont worry ratchet she just wants to spread her love." ratchet nods awkwardly patting my head and pushing me away, " get going you have a plane to catch." I nod smiling widely, " send geo and emma my love!" and at that pakker transformed into his four wheeler form and ushers me on shooting off at a speed I didnt know possible for him. Ratchet shouts after us, " remember you two dont do anything to exotic!" I give a short laugh, knowing me and pakker he was honestly going to say that! When we got to the air port a few minutes later pakker took on his human form, trying his hardest to act normal, which for pakker was pretty hard. " two for new york please?" I say oblivious to the idea that we were being followed by a particular blonde women in a white dress cut just below her thigh. The decepticons were here!

…

I could hear my phone ringing again, my sister had gone out to cool off. She was ticked that I nearly got myself killed so she decided to leave me back at her apartment with Ironhide, as if I need a babysitter! I yawn exhausted checking the screen to see Seymour's name scroll it again! I roll my eyes in annoyance hitting the ignore button. I was to tired to deal with Seymour's crap right now. I look up when I hear the door open observing my sister as she walked in holding two matching ice cream cones and what seemed to me to be a bag of my favorite chocolates. She seemed a lot less tense, as she motioned me over to help her out. I rush forward taking an ice cream cone from her hand and the purse from her other. She smiles as we both take a seat at her small mahogany table, " figured I'd get you some ice cream to cheer you up!" she says perkily, " its not much of an apology but its something!" I feel a grin tugging at my lips, she always knew what it took to make me feel better. She had yelled at me the second I walked into her apartment because she saw how badly bruised up I was and scolded me about my control. She sighs as she looks at me, watching me slowly eat my vanilla ice cream, "I'm sorry for being so harsh on you Rach, I do it because I care." I nod quietly listening to her speak, " I just don't want to be the one to get a call from a complete stranger telling me your dead!" I reach over and take her hand, a motion that seemed childish but I figured id give it a try, " Sarah, its okay I don't blame you! Of anything I should be blaming myself! Now would you stop giving me 'the speech' you sound like Seymour!" Sarah laughs, pulling her hand free of my grasp, " I don't think I like that idea." she says between breaths. I smile, attempting to sneak a bite of chocolate, only to epically fail as sarah pulls the package out of my reach.. " by the way, how the heck do you afford this place?" Sarah answers with a small smile, " this is the courtesies of my scholarship givers, that and my part time job. " I turn wide eyed to see the entirety of the apartment, it was beutifully set up. I was surprised by how big it was. The walls were painted just the right color for Sarah, a warm radiant orange, the kitchen was small and roomy, faded pink as the wallpaper, just big enough to hold two. I smile to myself, it was just right for the both of us. My phone rang again and it was seriously beginning to annoy me. Sarah lifted her head from her ice cream curiously, " arent you going to answer that?" I shrug, to be honest I knew who it was and I didnt feel like answering, " its probably just seymour." sarah threw me a look, her blondeish brown hair hanging loosely in her face, " answer it, I dont want him calling me while im out studying!" I yawn in boredom as I look at my sister pull herself from her chair looking down at her own phone's brightly lit screen, rolling my eyes I click the reject button on my own, " ill call him back later." sarah shrugs as she turns my way again, responding to the loud, sharp musical tone of her phone receiving a text message. I roll my eyes again as she looks down at the screen, reading to herself silently. I honestly hated that text tone, it annoyed me for some reason. Sarah quickly gathers up her things turning to me regretably, " I'm going to have to be out for a few hours brookie, something came up with my study group. I hope you dont mind staying here alone for that time." I throw her an iritable look, as long as I had been taking care of myself at home while my parents worked and my little brother was out visiting our grandparents she really thought she had to ask that! " okay, okay," sarah says turning for the door, " dont open the door for anyone you dont know!" " seriously? What am I two?" I shout after her, only to realize that the door had already shut, automatically locking behind her. I yawn, stretching my limbs upwards, maybe now would be a good time to get some sleep. To be honest I was exhausted from the flight up here, the jet lag dragging me down. I slowly make my way over to the couch, falling against its soft cushioning and slipping into a heavy sleep. What felt like just a few minutes later for me I woke up to the sound of a phone ringing, only this time it was my sisters home phone. " you might want to get that rachael, its the third time hes called today." pakker mutters as I groggily shuffle my way to the phone, looking down confirming my suspiscions that it was seymour. " what?" I say pulling my hand to my head and wincing. " you finally answered, thank god!" I roll my eyes heavily, honestly the guy had been calling me nonstop all day what else would I have done? " not like I really have a choice seymour!" I grumble, " what do you want simmons?" " you need to get back to diego garcia as soon as possible!" I roll my eyes, the guy honestly was never going to give up! " seymour I apreciate your concern for me really I do, but at times your persistant nagging tends to get annoying! I told you im not leaving new york just because you have a little hunch, now if youre going to nag-" " damn it rachael this isnt a joke! The all spark is back!" pakker stiffened at my side, and I felt like I was about to throw up! Why now, of all times why now? The all sparks return meant one thing, war and we werent prepared for it!

…

it has always been said that humans are a mysterious species. No one understood that better than sarah, the most mysterious shed known was her director nick fury who stood before her now. He had waited up for her just as he had promised, for a moment sarah hadnt realized that he wasnt alone until she came up closer to the tall man of middle age, dark skin, and an eye patch over one eye, looking towards the young man about her age standing at his side. He was obviously a newby with shield because he had a nervous edge in his deep brown eyes and stance. Normaly sarah didnt pay much attention to the rookies but something about this boy fasinated her. He had Soft brown hair that hung in his eyes, hiding his flushed features, he was also tall, about an inch taller then she herself which was rare considering she inherited her fathers tall traits, and he wore a simple navy blue t-shirt that could easily have been pulled off if the need came to pass. Sarah pulled her eyes away from him as she stood at attention, straighteneng her posture so she could stand tall " sir." she says, " you requested for me." " yes I did agent svehla, under certain cercumstances I had to summon everyone here." sarah didnt ask when it came to the director, if he didnt tell you anything it was for good reason so she just ignored her curiosity and joined Fury's side as they walked through the scientific research facilities of SHIELD. The young man to Fury's left consistently looked back at her with what seemed to be interest. Sarah ignored the urge to push him away realizing it wouldnt be best to do so with the director seeming to think so highly of him. The thought seemed absurd, it had taken sarah months to earn the director's respect. How did this boy become so close with him in so short a time? Without warning the director came to an abrubt stop in front of her, turning to her and the young man. " what you see may disturb you so if you have any objections now would be the time to voice them." sarah frowned irritably, " no objections from me director." fury nods turning to the boy who smiles wittily, " no problems, I laugh at danger." sarah snorted earning her a glare from fury's one good eye, he had a sense of humor she would give him that much but sarah didnt really tolerate humor. " if you dont like mr. parker sarah youll have to learn to, because he's your new partner until further notice." sarah was honestly taken aback by furys claim. She hated working with other people, with the exception of clint and netasha. She prefered working alone because it was far more convenient to her sensitive situation. " director with all due respect I work alone!" the director throws her a look that could only be described as dangerous as he walks up to her, just inches from her face, " not anymore." he says bitterly ending the option of an argument, " the circumstances are too complex for you to work alone so we have paired you up with who we assumed would be a good match for you. So I suggest ms. Svehla that you get used to him, understood?" sarah was about to lose her temper, but out of respect for the director she clenched her fists tight resisting the urge to slash the boys face open with her claws. " yes sir I understand." she grumbles with defeat turning to the boy who looks dissapointed at the thought that she didnt like him. It wasnt really his fault, sarah didnt trust anyone, especially not men! In her business it was to risky to trust people, that much she had learned from clint. " agent parker was it? You have quite the reputation built up here." she says irritably, " it will be a pleasure working with you!" sarah says through gritted teeth annoyance whining in her mind. " please stop with the formalities its peter." he says strangely calm at sarahs iritability, " most people know me as-" " spiderman!" sarah interupts, " yeah I know about your alias parker we all do here at shield." peter flinches slightly for a split second but then as the second passed he just smiled and took Sarah's hand in his own firm grasp, " looking forward to working with you, however I didn't catch your full name." Sarah honestly didn't understand this guy, with all the hints she had dropped by pushing him away he still kept persistant. Why was he being so pleasant to her? " its sarah, sarah Andela, but at work people know me as wolfs bane." peter seemed startled at the sound of her name raqueing in his brain why anyone would go by such a name. Sarah ignored it, pulling her hand from his grasp and following the director into the small observation room with glass overlooking a much larger one. Sarah eyes widened at what stood at the center, sparking and reacting as if it was alive, was a monstrous metal cube with foreign hieroglyphs that didn't appear to be of any language of Earth carved into the sides. Sarah felt as though a lead weight had settled into her stomach, she knew what it was better then anyone else, her sister told her horror stories of the power it held. She could feel her spine stiffen as the director confirmed her fears. Peter nudged her snapping her out of her revery, " are you alright?" sarah shook her head as she struggled to regain her composure, she hated looking vulnerable but this thing that sat in front of her took her stability. " what is that thing?" captain steve rodgers inquires. Sarah knew the answer all too well thanks to her sister. It was an ancient cube known as the all spark and it was the center of the Cybertronian race that started the war between the decepticons on earth. Sarah needed to tell her sister what she was and she needed to do it now!


End file.
